La mort d'un
by shizu2
Summary: SPOILERS DU TOME 7 ! Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Hommage rendu à un personnage qui le méritait, défi de Bakagwen.


Bonjour ! Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient le prochain chapitre d'une de mes fics de Naruto, je sais que mon retard est impardonnable. La moitié du chapitre 8 est cependant terminée, et ce chapitre sera naturellement encore plus long que le précédent, et j'espère le finir avant septembre.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce one shoot, seuls les fans de Harry Potter seront intéressés. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire une fic sur HP, mais il fallait réparer le 'tord' occasionné envers un certain personnage dans le tome 7.

ATTENTION SPOILERS ENORMES DU TOME 7. NE LISEZ PAS CECI SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU.

Cette fic est pour Bakagwen, qui a été offusquée du déroulement des événements dans le dernier tome des aventures du jeune sorcier. Elle a été écrite au lendemain de la sortie du livre, donc est un peu rapide. En espérant qu'elle te plaise, Gwen, et qu'elle plaise à ceux qui la liront.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi. En revanche, tout ne l'est pas...

**La mort d'un Prince**

Lentement, la procession s'ébranla. En tête du cortège se trouvait Harry Potter, suivi de près par Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Venait ensuite le professeur Mcgonagall, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher par un mouchoir, soutenue par les professeurs Slughorn et Chourave, tandis que le professeur Flitwitch menait les élèves ayant voulu assister aux funérailles. Il y avait là tous les membres de l'AD, le visage sombre, et parmi eux, Draco Malfoy, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Après la mort de Crabbe, il avait tout fait pour se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre et de l'AD. Certains Serpentards s'étaient joints à la procession, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Griffondors, mais ils étaient bien peu aux yeux de Harry. Il était reconnaissant envers Kingsley de s'être déplacé (et avec lui, quelques autres membres du Ministère), malgré les nouvelles charges pesantes qu'on lui avait données avec le statut de Ministre de la Magie, et aussi envers le reste de l'Ordre qui, accompagné de Percy, fermait la marche. L'enterrement eut lieu à l'endroit même où s'étaient déroulées les funérailles de Dumbledore. Mais aucun centaur, aucune sirène, ne vinrent adresser leur dernier salut à l'homme déposé dans le cercueil de marbre noir que portaient Grawp et Hagrid. Pas même un prêtre ne s'était déplacé. Lorsque le cercueil fut posé, Harry sentit que c'était à son tour d'agir. Il se plaça derrière le cercueil, face à la procession à préent arrêtée. Pendant un instant, il crut que sa gorge seraient tellement nouée qu'il serait incapable de prononcer un mot, mais, en croisant le regard de Ginny, il reprit courage. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis brisa le silence pour la première fois depuis le début de la marche.

« Nous sommes ici tous réunis, Harry commença, soulagé que sa voix soit stable, dans le but de rendre un dernier, et probablement le premier hommage à un homme qui a sauvé le monde. » Harry se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que je rencontrerais un jour un tel homme, et que je... » Sa voix se brisa. « Et que je le haïrais autant. »

Beaucoup de visages grimacèrent. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne présente qui pouvait prétendre avoir aimé cet homme, et bien peu étaient celles qui n'avaient pas éprouvé dse sentiments détestables envers lui. Prenant peut-être son inspiration des visages contrits devant lui, Harry continua :

« Je ne connais qu'une seule personne au monde qui ait été capable de le voir tel qu'il était ; un homme courageux, qui n'a pas hésité à prendre dse risques immenses par amour et par remors. Seul Albus Dumbledore a pu lui donner la seconde chance qu'il méritait, lui permettant ainsi de se racheter en sauvant ma vie, et celle de nombreuses autres personnes. Si la mort de Lord Voldemort devait être attribuée à quelqu'un en particulier, c'est bien à lui. C'est lui qui m'a permis de rassembler tous les Horcruxes et de les détruire, lui qui était le véritable homme de main de Dumbledore, et lui encore qui, pendant sept années, a fait de son mieux pour protéger la vie de celui dont le père était le pire ennemi. Mais sa haine envers mon père ne l'a pas aveuglé comme ma propre haine envers lui l'a fait. Je ne peux pas honnêtement dire qu'il m'appréciait, et je peux même affirmer qu'il me détestait cordialement. Mais il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il a mis sa vie en jeu pour quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, et a joué son rôle à la perfection. Personne, à part Dumbledore, n'a jamais soupçonné à quel point il était courageux. » Sa voix se mit à trembler, et les sanglots de Mcgonagall se firent plus audibles. « Ce n'est pas le pire. Ce que j'ai fait... Ce que nous avons tous plus ou moins fait, est bien plus dur. Je l'ai traité de lâche, je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces, ne me doutant pas une seule seconde qu'alors que... qu'alors que je souhaitais sa-sa... m-mort, lui faisait tout son possible pour me garder en vie. » Harry baissa la tête.

« Dumbledore pensait qu'il me fallait comprendre Voldemort pour le vaincre, et maintenant j'aurais aimé comprendre aussi cet homme, pour pouvoir le montrer en exemple. » Harry releva la tête, les yeux brillants. « Il est maintenant trop tard pour réparer les torts, mais il est toujours temps d'en tirer une leçon. J'aimerais que chacun d'entre nous se souvienne de cet homme seul, haï par tant de monde, et qui pourtant n'a pas faibli un seul instant, par amour et par remors. J'aimerais qu'on se rappelle de cet homme qui, courant un danger mortel à chaque seconde pendant seize ans, n'a pas abandonné, n'a pas cédé à la facilité, dans un seul but : réparer ses erreurs. J'aimerais aussi qu'on n'oublie pas que chacun a droit à une deuxième chance, et qu'une personne qui a commis des choses mauvaises, aussi horribles soient-elles, peut se racheter, tant qu'elle en éprouve un remors certain. » Harry regarda Draco, se demandant si on lui laisserait une chance de réparer ses erreurs.

« Il est temps pour moi de dire adieu à l'homme le plus brave que j'aie connu. » Il regarda le cercueil noir, posa la pointe de sa baguette dessus, puis en fit jaillir de magnifiques fleurs blanches qui recouvrirent le cercueil. Une dernière fois, sa voix s'éleva au-dessus de la maigre foule.

« Adieu, Severus Rogue, et... Pardon. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour aterrir sur le cercueil qui alla de lui-même rejoindre la sépulture blanche de Dumbledore. Le vent se leva soudain, enveloppant chacune des personnes présentes, puis mourut. Un sentiment de soulagement semblait flotter dans l'air, comme si l'âme du Prince de sang-mêlé venait enfin de trouver le repos.

Owari.

Voilà le défi que j'ai relevé en peu de temps, faire un enterrement digne de ce nom à Severus Rogue, qui n'a pas été suffisamment présent dans ce dernier volet de la série, selon les dires d'une certaine personne, avec lesquels je suis d'accord. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et j'espère vraiment que seuls ceux qui ont lu le tome 7 sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on me reproche d'avoir fait des spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, car j'ai prévenu, et ai même évité de mettre le titre en entier.

Petit commentaire sur le tome 7 : fantastique.


End file.
